Selene Windflower
Agent Selene Morgana Lillith Perdita X Windflower, or more often just Agent Selene, was a founding member of the Department of Geographical Aberrations. She was created by Raven Firedragon and mostly written by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Selene is tall and thin, with a slight Asian cast to her skin. She has long black hair and red eyes, and is known to wear red underclothes with pink flowers on them. Since 2014, she has a device on her face which makes her look like a "Steampunk Borg." Personality As a vampire with the ability to summon lightning and strike anyone she chooses, Selene is understandably quick-tempered. This has sometimes gotten her into significant trouble, and at the beginning of her career with DOGA, she was under observation by the DIA. Agent History Selene's early history with the PPC – or before it – has not been revealed, but she is known to have been in the Department of Mary Sues until she burnt Lothlórien to the ground. At that point she was transferred to the brand-new Department of Geographical Aberrations and partnered with Dafydd Illian. The two went on many missions, but eventually Dafydd retired with Constance Sims, and Selene was repartnered with DOGA's newest agent, Narto Telyan. The full details of Selene's role in the Crashing Down crisis are not yet known, but she survived, and is known to have attended Dafydd and Constance's engagement party. What happened at the party has not been revealed by any present. In 2009, Selene went insane, hallucinating being trapped with several alternate universe versions of herself."End of the Beginning: Broken Storm" by Huinesoron She remained under heavy sedation in FicPsych until 2013, when Dafydd Illian broke her out."End of the Beginning: A Rising Gale" by Huinesoron She was taken to the PPC AU known as the Transfictional Canonical Defence Authority, where her TCDA counterpart found a way to cure her. She returned to the PPC wearing a steampunk device on her face, which she calls "the Key." On her return, Selene was placed in the Department of Floaters and partnered with Agent Kaitlyn. Timeline * January 2004 - Moved from the DMS to the newly formed DOGA. Partnered with Dafydd Illian. * May 2006 - Dafydd retires. Partnered with Narto Telyan. * June 2006 - Involved in the Crashing Down incident. * July 2006 - Attended Dafydd's leaving/engagement party. * January 2007 - Narto vanishes. * January 2009 - Goes insane. * 2013 - Rescued and restored to sanity. * 2014 - Partnered with Kaitlyn in Floaters. Noteable Missions Selene, with Dafydd, tackled the Legendary Badfic "legolas by laura." Mission Reports Home: Huinesoron's Webplex - Tales from DOGA Partnered with Dafydd Illian * "Beginnings" * "More Than Ordinary" (Lord of the Rings) * "Eledhwen" (Lord of the Rings) * "Interlude 1," with Agent Radix (DIA) and Bjam * "Daughter of Desire" (Lord of the Rings) * "Echoes of the Narbeleth" (Lord of the Rings) * "Woodsprite of the North" (Lord of the Rings), featuring Takua and everyone else * "legolas, by Laura" (Lord of the Rings) Partnered with Kaitlyn * "Driftwood: Prologue" * "Driftwood: Winterwood" (Lord of the Rings/''Frozen'') * "Driftwood: And So The Journey Begins" (Lord of the Rings) * "Driftwood: Kelly The Roman Warrior" (Dracula/''Twilight) * "Driftwood: Opposite Reaction Same Result" (''The Parent Trap) * "Driftwood: Bella Black" (Harry Potter) * "Driftwood: Thorin's Little Princess" (The Hobbit) Other Appearances * Selene appears in Crashing Down. * Selene makes two appearances in [http://twistedskein.webs.com/EndTitle.htm The End of the Beginning]: "Broken Storm" and "A Rising Gale." Alternate Universes * Selene makes AU appearances in the Arthurverse: "Hot Water" and "Shades of Black and Red." * Selene makes AU appearances in Generic Surface. * Selene makes AU appearances in the Transfictional Canonical Defence Authority multiverse. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations Category:Insane Agents Category:Department of Floaters